Duchess Grande
by neuromaticrou
Summary: Spinoff of Duke Venomania. Gakupo x Original Character :: Luna had fallen in love the Duke long before he'd dealt with the devil. On his deathbed, she committed the same fate, trading her soul to the devil in exchange for Gakupo's life. Still seeking revenge, the Duke swears her as his right hand, and together, just what will they accomplish, if not love?
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

As she entered the emptying room in a daze, the silver haired maiden watched as the duke himself lay on the floor, a reddened pool forming around his form. She failed to understand why she hadn't left herself, but she was indeed different. She hadn't been like the other women, intoxicated and entranced by the duke. No... That wasn't correct either. She had been absolutely enchanted by the duke himself, yet it had nothing to do with the way the air around him changed in the presence of a woman. It had nothing to do with the red glint in his eyes as he preyed on a female, almost of a lion hunting prey and playing with its food. No, she had fallen for the duke far before then.

She wasn't a commoner, but her family had little to no power to their name but a title-The house of Grezia. Their heritage kept them just wealthy enough to social overcast the villagers, but anyone of true royalty such as the duke would acknowledge her presence. Yet the pitiful rumors and stories on swelled in her heart, increasing her fascination with the man. She had dreamed of running her own fingers through his pristine amethyst locks, enchanted by his quartz orbs before they'd even set on her.

But now, thanks to his obsession of power, she stood before him as a hopeless savior. Despite his betrayal, he was never hers to begin with. There had been many women in the palace before she'd come...and many after. Even so, she failed to harbor any such hate for the man. Even now, he seemed just as pitiful as the stories. She wanted nothing but to entwine their destinies. Unfortunately, that was obsolete. He was running out of time, only minutes, perhaps even seconds, before he would met the span of his life.

"I can grant you a wish." The voice was unfamiliar yet devouring. It felt as if she'd known the voice within her being for life yet it appeared as a stalker in the street. Haunting and daunting, until the right time. "Would you give your soul...for one already so forsaken?" Involuntarily, her feet sauntered to the young duke, kneeling before him, unaffected by the warm liquid that soon pooled around her knees as well. Enchanted yet again by his beauty, she reached out a hand toward his cheek, running her fingers gingerly along his jaw. Yes. She would have no other desire than to save him here and now. She would hold him to her forever. Bound...intertwined. Hers. "A soul for a soul. When you, too, meet your end. I will see you again." Luna disregarded the words. A deal with the devil could never be broken once made, and she had yet to feel regret.


	2. Chapter 2

He nearly screamed when he woke, the pain that seared through his chest enough to bring his back to touch the soft mattress below him. Confused and dizzy, it felt as if Gakupo had to use all of the little strength he'd stored to merely open the lids of his eyes. All he saw was a greyed darkness and it felt like hours as he contemplated hell before he realized that, in fact, silver strands of hair had clouded his vision. Carefully removing them from his sight, he'd realized that the reason he couldn't quite sit up wasn't the pain, but the young woman resting quietly on his chest. Only one maiden he'd seduced had such a feature. Her name? It failed to come to his mind. She hadn't been anyone important, after all. Just another pawn on his board.

As he gazed upon her features, he'd realized that she was indeed quite fair. She held locks of the moon, strewn across her softened face, quietly resting on top of him. Still, her beauty failed to eclipse the pain in chest, all the more noticable the longer she rested atop his form.

"..Your name..." He'd barely been able to get the words out of his lips, and still they were hoarse as he did his best to shove her. She came to groggily, staring up at him before darting up with a panicked expression. The chair she'd sat in toppled over from force and he might've chuckled were he in better condition. As his eyes glanced around the room once more, he realized he lay in his room on his own bed. Strange, he'd been so sure he'd end up in hell merely a day ago. Or was it...? Time seemed to slip through, and he remembered nothing but darkness after he'd been stabbed. The thought made him sick.

"A-Ah, Duke! Your injuries are still healing. You shouldn't sit up yet. If there's something you need, Allowed me to retrieve it in your stead." She'd spoken so fast he'd almost missed the message. A sigh left his lips as he settled into the covers more comfortably, his purple hues firmly staring into her own.

"I asked your name. I prefer not to ask twice. How long have I been asleep and why are you still here? Haven't the other women fled?" A frown came to her lips as she turned to recorrect her chair, taking seat once more.

"Luna. I am Luna of the House of Grezia, and yes, my duke. As far as my knowledge spans, you and I are the only ones left in the manor. It's been three days since the incident. As far as why I haven't left...that's..." Her lips pressed into a thin line and silence filled the room before she continued. "I'm not quite sure myself. I couldn't simply leave you lying on the floor on the brink of death. It would be improper." Gakupo nearly laughed, reaching a hand through her hair hair, an amused smile showing as he stared up at her pinkened cheeks.

"Improper? You must be of position to care about something like that. But you've saved me, you have my thanks. As for payment, simply name it and I shall grant it. If not now, then when I am of 'proper' health."

"About that...I was wondering if...if you'd let me stay in the manor. I understand if you'd rather I not." His brows raised before furrowing in confusion. He was sure news of his presence had spread by now. A young woman of her stature would be ridiculed if she remained in his home without reason. He ran his fingers through his own hair, contemplating the favor. Just what would she accomplish staying in his manor other than a coup? And with his ill health, he would have little hand to stop it.

* * *

Luna stared down at the Duke, trying her best to discern his thoughts about her proposition. He must think she were crazy, and perhaps she was. But...she had no desire to return home. She'd dreamed of being close to the man who'd stolen her affection years ago just of mere stories. If at least he would grant her this, at least she could've felt some sort of acomplishment. Plus, in his own state, the Duke would waste away without an attendant. If she'd have to, she'd bribe him with that bit, even if only temporary.

"Marry me." She blinked. Had she heard correctly? Had her daydreams cut into reality this far? Brows raised, she failed to speak, only staring back at the duke in absolute confusion. He let out a quiet laugh, a familiar reddened glint in his eyes. "Flustered? How cute. Unfortunately, I have no true interest in you rather than for political gain. You see, the town is probably working to strip me of my title as we speak. But I'm not done." She watched as he clench his fast, jaws tightened in anger. A side of him she'd never seen before appeared before her as she could of sworn she'd heard a demon's voice over his own. "I won't be made a fool of yet again. They may strip my title but they wouldn't dare touch the title of a bedridden wife who'd never had any say in my activity. Marry me and you may stay in my manor. Though you'll no longer be able to keep the name Grezia. It was an insignificant house anyhow."

She swallowed hard, a hand reaching up to wrap around her throat in a slight squeeze. Luna stared down at him in pure shock. Perhaps, a deal with the devil was far sweeter than the stories told. Even now, she had mistaken Gakupo for a demon himself. Reddened hues deviously grinning up at her. A smile she couldn't refused. Shakily, her had wrapped around his own. From excitement or fear, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wouldn't waste this chance. A smile spread across her own lips as she looked down at him.

"I would want nothing more than to serve you, my duke."

"Good. From now on, you will be my eyes and ears. My caressing hand and my striking fist. And when the time is right...the Duke of Venomania will appear again. Isn't that right, my Duchess?"


End file.
